Walden Greymane
' Walden Greymane' is the son of Heike, and Archibold Greymane II, and because of this is a member of House Greymane. Walden has one sibling in the form of Rodney Greymane who like Walden always had a bright mind that he used to make new things. Where Walden chose a path of technology his brother Rodney went the military route and in this way has become quite well known for his designs. Walden is married to Anke Greymane with whome he has two children with. Walden Greymane is a senior member of the new Order of the Steel Dragon, and because of this he is at the front line of technological advancements that take place in Lucerne. Walden Greymane came to some light when he invented the mobile artilary barge now used by the defenders of Westbridge which allows for the seaborn attack of forces attempting to siege Westbridge. Walden Greymane was born the first child of his father Archibold Greymane and throughout his youth he struggled with his second identity as a Worgen. Discovering alongside his brother an ease of moving between the two he alongside Rodney would cope far better with being forced to become a monster every now and again much better then many other members of their family. Known as one of the brightest minds in Lucerne, he has spent his time as senior member of the Order of the Steele Dragon recruiting the brightest minds to assist him in the Order. Walden Greymane would be in Riverrun when his uncle died in Hillsbrad, and he would rush his way to Hillsbrad to see his uncles funeral and to be with his cousin when he was named Arch Lord of Hillsbrad. History Early History Ceremony of the Wolf 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Order of the Steele Dragon Main Article : Order of the Steele Dragon Siege Ships With the capture of Westbridge by the forces of Lucerne Andrew wished to put into play his next major operation which was the defence of that region. In order to defend it he planned to further increase the defences on the major crossings. On the other side of the ledger he also wanted to bring new tech to the forefront to help them in this struggle, and in order to do this he went to Walden Greymane. Andrew tasked Walden with designing a ship that could carry on its top deck a large number of balistas which they could use as moving gun batteries. Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Archibold Greymane II. - Father Genn Greymane - Uncle Darius Greymane - Uncle Rodney Greymane - Brother Anke Greymane - Wife Anke Greymane II. - Daughter Archibold Greymane III. - Son Relationships Anke Greymane See Also : Anke Greymane Category:House Greymane Category:Vandal Category:Worgen Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:Order of the Steel Dragon